This invention relates generally to appliances requiring radiant heat to perform the function and purpose of their specific design, for example, hair rolling and waving devices, food warmers, heating pads, massagers, and numerous other small household, medical and commercial devices.
Appliances now in use for heating various small household and commercial devices employ electrical heating elements requiring electrical circuits, connecting power cords, batteries, etc. The problem with electrically operated heating appliances is that continuous electric current is needed throughout the period of use. However, the appliances can malfunction, overheat, short-out, and are often left unattended, resulting in the burning out of the appliances or a disastrous fire. A further danger is the possibility of electric shock or electrocution if the appliances are shorted out or immersed in water.